Playing Your Role in the Play of Love
by jimmyneutronscindy
Summary: The gang are doing another school play. That's right. Only this time Helga is writing the script. Will it reveal more about her than she wants? or is that her plan? Please R&R!


You're Playing Your Role in the Play of Love  
  
Mr. Simmons was talking about the current play the class would be working on. It has been a month since Arnold, Gerald, and Helga saved the neighborhood. Things between Helga and Arnold had quieted down a bit, but Helga still didn't refrain from calling Arnold "Football Head" or "Arnoldo" or even "Hair Boy." Arnold hadn't really noticed the change in Helga. But he had thought about her confession and the denial of it afterwards. He shrugged it off as a momentary lapse of insanity on her part, but thinking about the kiss caused him to blush whenever he was around her. "So class, does anyone have any ideas on some plays we should do?" Mr. Simmons asked. "I think we should do Romeo and Juliet again." One of the random kids in the class said. Helga just rolled her eyes. "No way! that's just dumb! Besides, we need something original. Maybe just as romantic, but mixed with comedy, drama, and angst. It should be dark and I think I should be just the one to write it." Helga said, her hands on her desk and her leaning over, eyeing Mr. Simmons, trying to figure out what he was thinking. "That's a great idea, Helga! I'm sure it will be very special!" Mr. Simmons said. "What do the rest of you think?" "Sure." "Whatever." "Just great!" "Ugh." "Gee whiz." (Just imagine all of these being bored and/or sarcastic.) Helga just rolled her eyes. "Gee, you all sound so interested... Well, I think it sounds like fun. I'm going to write the best play any of you have seen! And of course, I'll be the lead lady." Helga said, actually excited. She sat in her desk and smiled. She was so busy thinking and writing down ideas that she didn't notice the class shudder,.. or Arnold watching her.  
  
*** That Night ***  
  
Helga was busy typing her play when Big Bob called her from downstairs. "Your friend Alfonzo is here Helga!" Bob called. 'Arnold!!! Here?!' She thought as she walked down the stairs to find Arnold smiling up at her. Her heart just melted. 'Ahh...' She mentally sighed. "Um... Arnold... what're you doing here?" Her forehead was scrunched up in confusion. "Actually, I came to see if you had figured out what you were going to do for the play." Arnold said. 'Perfect. my plan goes into action.' Helga thought. "Oh. Okay. Come on up." She said. She led him up to her room and closed the door cause the AC was on. "Basically my play's going to be about an unpopular and "ugly- duckling" type of girl who hasn't found her true self yet and then falls in love with this popular guy. But, she doesn't really like the popular crowd and when she has to deal with them to be around the boy wackyness ensues and her unpopular friends turn their backs on her. But her best friend is in love with her secretly. I don't think I'll end up having the girl fall in love with her best friend though because I want this to be original. In every show the girl falls in love with her best friend. And this is supposed to be partly a drama anyways. That's the basic plot. I've only written the first line so I don't have much yet, but I will. I think I know who I want to play the roles, too. At least for the main characters. I'm playing Krystyn. And it's spelt with two "y's." Not that it matters. Gerald is playing the popular boy that I fall in love with named Joshua,.." Helga paused and quickly glanced at Arnold's face, just to see what his reaction to the last part was... and it looked like her plan was working... give Gerald all the mushy love scenes with her and through his jealousy Arnold will fall in love with her. 'Perfect.' Helga thought. "...Looks like he'll have to kiss me... hmm... I'm not exactly sure that I like the sound of that [laugh], but I think he'll be good with that role... he has that laid back and suave personality about him, so he'll be good. Pheobe is playing one of the popular people named Jamie who likes Josh and I think I might have you play my best friend named Mike. Hopefully you'll be able to pull off the unpopular look. You know, baggy banger pants, a fake nose ring, and lots of black and colored hair." Helga finished. "Sound good?" "Um... yeah. It's sounds great Helga!" Arnold lied. Inside Arnold was a bit jealous that 1)- Helga gave Gerald the lead role, and 2)- Gerald was going to kiss her. "Well, uh, gotta go. I just wanted to see how it was coming along. See ya tomorrow Helga." He said and walked toward the door. "See ya Football Head." Helga said. He turned back and noticed that she was diligently working on her play and then he walked out the door. 'Huh. I thought I was going to be the one opposite of her. It usually turns out that way... But what do I care?! It's just a play...' Arnold though as he walked down the sidewalks on his way home.  
  
*** End Part One ***  
  
*Cackles* Ha ha ha... Little does he know that this play will change his life forever... I'm so cruel, aren't I?... Anyways, I know this was sort-of short, but I think it was a good start... So, please r&r... No flames, but constructive critiscism is definetly welcome... Is it too rushed? Did I misspell anything? Did a sentence not make sense? Anything wrong that you picked up on, please tell me and I'll fix it and give you all the credit... Okay... maybe not all the credit... more like 1/100 of the credit... Spanks!!! [Thanks! Sry lol... it's my special language] 


End file.
